The firework festival
by HellFlames62
Summary: So I need to work on my lemon skills and because bonfire night is on the fifth this lemon was born WARNING YAOI BOYXBOY DO NOT CONTINUE IF YOU DISLIKE IT.


HF62: Yo :3 So I decided that I needed to work on my lemon skillz and Guy Fawkes *(bonfire) night is on on the 5 so I decided to write this.

Kira: We know that the festival and bonfire night are indifferent seasons but we didn't know if the japanese have a bonfire night on the 5

Kikyo: Please enjoy your smut.

Kira: Disclaimer we own nothing but the storyline. Yugioh Zexal belongs to whoever made it and so do Yuma and Astral.

HF62: Now enjoy your smut ^.^

Yuma yawned as he walked home from school with Kotori. "You should sleep earlier, Yuma."

"I get to sleep at a very reasonable time, I'll have you know...It's just that when I think about getting up for school my brain just seems to make me sleep in." Yuma retorted as he stretched his arms and put them both behind his head, in a relaxed manner. Kotori released a sigh.

As the two walked in a comfortable silence Kotori noticed a poster in a shop window advertising the fireworks festival. "So Yuma, are you going to the fireworks this year?"

Yuma looked at Kotori, puzzled and then it struck him. "Yeah!" The teen gave Kotori a huge smile. Said teen blushed and looked down and began to twiddle her thumbs.

"I see, is there anyone that your going wi-" Kotori was cut off by Yuma smiling and waving to her.

"Well, this is me. See ya, Kotori."

The teen put on a smile and waved back at her friend and secret crush. "Yeah, see you at the fireworks festival tomorrow."

"See you at the fireworks festival!" And with that Yuma entered his house leaving Kotori feeling a little bit sad. She sighed and continued to walk to her house.

Yuma closed the door and sighed as he kicked off his shoes. "I'm back." No reply. "Granny and Akari must be out shopping." The multicoloured haired teen walked up the stairs into his room. He couldn't be bothered with climbing up to the attic to relax in his hammock so he just flopped down onto his bed. "Ah. When was the last time I slept on my bed?" Yuma stared up at the ceiling. "I guess Kotori was going to ask me to go with her to the fireworks festival, but I just don't feel that way about her. I don't want to ruin our friendship...Well that's half the reason."

Yuma rolled onto his side and glanced at the Emperor's Key Astral was. "I haven't even sorted out my unresolved feelings for Astral." The teen sighed and made his way to the door but was stopped when he heard his name being called out. Yuma turned round searching for the person who called out his name. "It had sounded like Astral. But he's not here." Yuma walked over to the key and picked it up.

He examined the key and when he found nothing he sighed and put it down again. When he was about to walk away he heard his name being called out once again. He sighed and picked up the key again but this time he felt something, he wasn't sure what but it was something. Then the next thing the teen knew he was transported into the key.

Yuma gasped as he realised where he was. He began walking, guessing that he had nothing else to do until he somehow manges to get himself. As he kept walking Yuma's ears began to pick up faint noises, like gasps. Yuma rushed over to the source thinking that his partner was in trouble with Blackmist.

Upon arrival Yuma's face flushed fifty shades of red as the sight before him was something that he had never expected to see. Astral was masturbating! His breaths were shallow and ragged, his mouth was constantly open with moans dripping out of it, he even had some drool flowing out. But the one thing that made Yuma blush hard was the moans. "Yuma! M-more. Ah!"

Yuma had to let it sink in. Astral was masturbating...he was masturbating while thinking of him! Was this some sort of blissful dream? Was Astral really wearing such an erotic expression while moaning with pleasure while calling out his name?

Yuma began to feel his trousers tighten painfully as his member stood at full attention. Yuma's breathing became shallow as he unzipped his trousers and pulled them down, taking his boxers with them. Yuma stifled a moan as the cold air hit his hardened member. He reached a hand down and began to stroke his manhood, but at this point it wasn't enough for Yuma. The teen laid down and liked his fingers, once he was sure they were wet enough, he positioned them at his entrance. Yuma braced himself as he entered one finger.

It didn't hurt as much as it just felt weird, but soon enough Yuma found his prostate. Yuma released a loud moan of pleasure and he came screaming out Astral's name. Even though he had just came Yuma proceeded to stick his finger in and out of his ass, moaning out Astral's name. Then when he felt that he was ready, he stuck in a second finger and soon enough a third.

His manhood was hard once more and Yuma was reduced to nothing more than a moaning mess as he continued ministrations and stroked his manhood. "A-Astral soooooo gooooooddd!" He moaned. Thankfully for him Astral was moaning louder and to absorbed in his own masturbation that he didn't notice Yuma.

"C-cumming!" Yuma and Astral moaned out at the same time as they released their loads.

Yuma dragged himself up and put his boxers and trousers back on. That was when Astral noticed him. "Yuma?" The teen froze as he heard his name being called from an Astral who was still riding out the waves of his orgasm. "Yuma is that you?"

Astral picked himself up and gave himself a quick clean, it was times like these that Astral was thankful for his body colour being near white so Yuma couldn't really see that trails of semen that covered his abdomen. At first Astral was confused as to why Yuma wasn't answering him but then he realised that he was in the key. "Erm, Yuma. How long have you been there?" Astral said nervously as he could feel a blush creep onto his face.

Yuma turned round, his face flushed as he fought the urge to ride out the waves of his orgasm. "Uh." Astral's blush intensified as he realised the white marks on Yuma's shirt.

"Y-Yuma.." Astral began to float over to Yuma and then placed his hand onto Yuma's shoulder. "Please don't h-hate me. I don't know what came over me. One minute I'm thinking about you and then I did _that._" Astral gestured to the puddle where he was only minutes ago moaning out Yuma's name like a mantra.

"Hate you? Who said that I did?" Yuma replied as he wrapped his arms around Astral, which caused the astral being to blush even more."Actually there's something that I want to tell you Astral." Yuma took a deep breath. "I love you." Even though Yuma was trying to keep a calm persona his face was dark crimson.

Astral's mouth dropped. Yuma loved him? But he thought that Yuma loved Kotori, it was obvious that she liked him. Astral smiled and returned the embrace. "I love you too, Yuma."

The two separated enough that their noses were touching and they both smiled at each other and then Yuma placed a kiss on Astral's lips. They were unexpectedly soft and moist. Yuma pulled away and gave Astral a huge, loving smile. "Astral would you like to go to the fireworks festival with me as a date?"

Astral's mismatched eyes sparkled, he didn't know what a fireworks festival was but he knew what a date was thanks to watching TV when Yuma was sleeping. "Yes!" Astral jumped into Yuma's arms and kissed him.

Yuma giggled and then asked Astral to take him back to the human world. Astral agreed and then they were standing in Yuma's room. Said teen walked over to his closet and pulled out two Yukatas one was a dark blue and one was white. Astral giggled and floated over to Yuma and was about to kiss him until Yuma's room door opened and Akari walked in.

"Yuma, Astral. Today is the firework festival and gran wants to know if you are going."

Yuma and Astral blushed and Yuma stepped forward. "Akari Astral's going with me."

Akari's eyes widened and then she enveloped her little brother in a hug. "Awww! So you finally did it!" Akari grabbed Astral and dragged him out of Yuma's room. "I have a kimono that will suit you beautifully." Astral made a face at Yuma that said _help me _But Yuma just smiled and waved. "Hey gran Astral is going with Yuma to the festival!" Yuma giggled when he heard Akari shout that.

His gran acended the stairs and followed Akari into her room to help get Astral ready, a huge smile was on her face as he looked at her grandson and gave him a wink. Yuma blushed catching on to what his gran was insinuating.

The flustered teen retreated into his room and got dressed for the festival. All the while wondering what Astral was going to look like once Akari and his gran were done with him. The thought made Yuma snicker as he imagined Astral putting up a huge fight once he releases that they will put make up on him.

Yuma waited down stairs for Astral. Time passed quickly for Yuma as he imagined what his boyfriend would look like when he descended the stairs in front of him. Another couple of minutes and Yuma began to get worried; if they didn't hurry up Yuma wouldn't be able to take Astral to the best part he knew of to watch the fireworks. This was Astral's first time seeing them after all so Yuma wanted to make it both special and memorable of the astral being.

More minutes passed and then Yuma heard a door opening and he stood up straight, trying not to slouch, he didn't know why but he knew that he wanted to look presentable when he saw his lover. Yuma watched the stairs attentively, waiting to see Astral. As he heard footsteps Yuma's face began to flush red and his ruby eyes sparkled and widened as he saw Astral.

His hair had been somehow tamed and was down there were even light pink flowers entwined in his hair, Yuma thought that it accented his slender face well and Yuma released how feminine Astral really was. He could see that there was no make up on his face except some lip gloss, and somehow Yuma was glad, Astral looked better without make up. His eyes trailed lower and took notice of the kimono that he was wearing. It was light blue, but darker than his skin colour, it had elegant and soft pattern on it, and finally Yuma took notice of how it all seemed to have been made for Astral, everything just fitted so well with the astral being's looks and body frame.

Yuma wanted to eat Astral right up but the looks that he got off of his gran and Akari told him to leave it for after the festival. Yuma shot the two a sheepish smile as he took Astral by the waist and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek. "You look beautiful, my Astral." Astral blushed at Yuma's words and gave Yuma a timid peck on the cheek. The teen grinned and he thanked his gran and Akari for dressing Astral, what he was wearing suits him far more than any of Yuma's yukatas.

The two were seen off by Akari and Haru. The two smiling and waving to them.

As they walked to their destination Yuma blushed and took Astral's small hand in his own. Astral smiled and intertwined his slender fingers with Yuma's fingers, Astral giggled when he saw that this caused Yuma to blush even more. "I may be wearing the female clothes but not only am I the older one but you are the cutest out of us, Yuma." Yuma opened his mouth to protest but then Astral added. "My love." This caused Yuma's face to flush even more and he quickly looked down.

As they approached the stairs of a shrine Yuma smiled to Astral. "We only need to go up here and then we'll have the best seats in the house." The teen beamed at his lover. Astral smiled in return; he loved seeing his boyfriend happy like this. Following Yuma's lead the two ran up that stairs.

Once they reached the top Astral had his breath taken away. The shrine was so beautiful. It was surrounded by cherry blossoms that were, for some reason, falling down on him and Yuma like snow, the petals were illuminated by the moonlight. Astral looked up to say thank you to Yuma but blushed when he saw Yuma's profile in the moonlight with the saukra blossoms falling round him.

The next thing he knew he was hugging Yuma. The teen smiled and gladly returned the embrace when they heard a loud bang/ Astral was alerted by this whereas Yuma was thrilled by it. "Astral look." Yuma pointed up to the sky. Astral's eyes widened as he saw all the fireworks shine in the sky, some giving a loud bang and others giving a high pitched screech that was some how pleasing.

Astral stood in wonder as he watched the fireworks, but Yuma's attention was else where as he watched Astral's face, full of amazement and glowing in the light created by the fireworks. Yuma out his hand on top of Astral's and pulled him in for a kiss. At first Astral was surprised but he then returned the kiss and wrapped his arms round Yuma's neck, deepening their kiss.

Yuma ran his tongue on Astral's bottom lip asking for entrance. Astral opened his mouth and moaned as he felt Yuma's tongue slip into his mouth and exploring his moist cavern. Yuma smiled in to the kiss as he could feel Astral's member hardening against his thigh. Yuma let his hands explore Astral's body. Yuma broke the kiss as he smiled at a panting Astral. "You know, it's a shame that I have to take your kimono off. You look so beautiful." Yuma licked Astral's neck.

The teen guided Astral on him so that Astral was straddling him. Yuma smile as he saw through Astral's kimono, his manhood was standing up at full attention. Yuma kissed Astral again and took off the kimono and yukata that was in between him and Astral. Once stripped Astral felt like he was, in a sense, naked with the way that Yuma's ruby eyes were examining him. "Stand up" Astral did as he was told and stood up. Astral gasped in surprise as Yuma started to stroke his manhood. Yuma lowered himself so he was looking at Astral's member. As Astral was trying to stand up his knees buckled as Yuma took Astral into his mouth. Astral let out a loud moan as he could feel the heat that had enveloped his cock, he threw his head back and entwined his fingers in Yuma's hair.

"Y-yuma. I-I'm gonna cum!" Astral moaned as he released his hot seed down Yuma's throat.

Yuma swallowed most of it but some of Astral's cum spilled down his chin. Astral flushed and even darker shade of crimson but he was interrupted as Yuma pushed him down on to the ground and put his fingers up to Astral's mouth. "Suck them, Astral." Astral did as he was told and sucked on Yuma's fingers. When Yuma thought that they were wet enough he pulled them out of Astral's mouth and they left with a pop.

Yuma positioned his hand to Astral's entrance, but before he continued he looked up to his lover and smiled as he saw Astral's skin was glowing in the moonlight from the beads of sweat that was on his body, his hair was disheveled and his mismatched eyes were clouded with want and lust. "Are you sure you want me to continue, Astral?" Yuma asked, even though he knew the answer he still wanted to hear it from Astral.

"Yes, Yuma. I need it!" Astral moaned.

Yuma smiled as he pushed in one finger into Astral's tight ass hole. Astral stifled a cry as Yuma slowly entered his finger but he soon got used to it as Yuma used his other hand to pump Astral's cock. Astral moaned but then when Yuma added a second finger it did kind of hurt but Yuma's finger's brushed against Astral's prostate which caused the astral being to throw his head back and moan from the highest pleasure. "Y-Yuma. Please...I need _you_ inside me."

Yuma smiled. "As you wish, my love." And with that Yuma positioned himself in front of Astral's entrance. Yuma thrust himself into Astral, making tears fall down from the others eyes "So t-tight Astral," Yuma moaned when he noticed the tears running down Astral's cheek he wiped away them and kissed him. Yuma stayed like that for a couple of moments, allowing Astral to get used to it, and then Astral gave an experimental roll of him hips and heard Yuma release the loudest moan that he had even made. Liking the sound Astral began to move himself and for awhile Yuma just took it but then Astral felt hands on his hips that stopped him from moving anymore.

Astral was about to protest but then let out a moan as Yuma started to move. The pace was, at first, slow but then it got faster and faster until they were both letting out loud moans, Astral moaning out Yuma's name and Yuma following suit and calling out Astral's name. "Yuma. I-I'm gonna cum again!"

Yuma went down and whispered into Astral's ear. "Do it. Cum for me, my beautiful Astral." That done it. Astral screamed out Yuma's name as he came over both his and Yuma's chests. With that Astral's walls tighened down on Yuma's manhood pushing Yuma over the edge. "Astral!" Yuma screamed as he released his seed inside of his pale blue lover. Yuma collapsed on Astral, they were both breathing heavily as they rode out the waves of their orgasm.

When Yuma felt like he could stand he pulled out of Astral and put on his yukata. Once he had it on he picked up Astral's kimono and covered him with it and then picked him up in a princess carry. "Come on Let's go home, my love" Astral nodded his head and kissed Yuma. "Was this okay for your first time at the fireworks festival, you didn't get to see much of the fireworks thanks to me."

Astral giggled. "I'll get to see them properly next time with you and forever on from then, right? So I don't mind." Yuma smiled and kissed Astral.

Once they got home Yuma settled Astral on his bed and allowed him to sleep, that was when he was called down stairs by Akari and his grandmother. They both didn't look too happy. "You couldn't wait until you got home. You had to do it there. Yuma did Astral even get to see the fireworks?" Akari bombarded Yuma with questions but Haru just smiled at her grandson and gave him another wink, to which Yuma give a sheepish smile back.

HF62: So my after thoughts on this are holy shit I'm a perv.

Kira: Yup

Kikyo: Pretty much.

HF62: O/O

Kira & Kikyo: Please RnR and please tell us what you thought of the lemon. ^.^


End file.
